Nuria's story
by Heavenly Penelope
Summary: Their gaze slowly met Nuria’s. Nuria’s eyes widened. Black. That’s all there was. The person’s eyes were pure black. Now that she saw the person’s face Nuria could tell the person was a woman. Just as their gaze met the person took a step forward.
1. Plans to the City

The day was bright and sunny, almost no demons in sight. The forest was quiet, only the birds and other wood animals could be heard. Only one demon was there. She was quiet pretty with her Black hair and her eyes were gold almost to the point where they looked like fire. She was rather tall for a girl who was only 15 and quiet developed.

If she had went to the city people would have said she had the same body shape as Lora Croft, only with cat ears, a tail, and sharp nails. Her name; Nuria. Nuria had run away from home. Her family had slowly stopped showing up. It first started when her grandmother, who was rightfully, named Alexandra. Her grandfather came next, he really didn't like his real name which was Leonardo, and so she had always called him Grandpa Leo. Her mother and Father, Juliana and Ace, left just after them with her older brother, Cole, and younger sister, Nielie.

Nuria was left there to care for herself. She didn't mind, if they didn't want to take care of her so be it. It was either they left her or they all died. Nuria doubted they all died just like that; there'd be some panic, worry, mourning, and moving to a different place. She sighed, and picked up a few berries. And sniffed them. 'Smells good…looks good' she thought. She put one of the berries in her mouth and chewed. Immediately she spit it out. 'Note to self, tastes horrible!' Nuria stood up.

Where would she go now? Living alone wouldn't be the answer; she'd be driven insane by all the silence. '_Should I go to the city? What would I do there? I'd stick out like a sore thumb'_ She thought. She was right, she wore a red spaghetti strap shirt with lots of lace on it, making the pattern on the shirt like something you'd find on those fancy iron gates with all the curly bars. With that she wore a long green skirt, her shoes were mere sandals scuffed up from wearing them for so long.

Then again she could always return home and pick up her Violin; she had been playing since she was a mere five year old girl. Maybe she could play on the streets? Nuria stood up. Life was taking its time deciding what to do with her so maybe it was time for her to make some decisions. She walked back along the river, ignoring the nasty fruit.

Walking soon turned into running. She would go to the city and play her violin, her sweet music that she had known all her life as her only comfort. She ran until she had seen the roof of a small home.

The house was pretty small, and made from wood, like the cabins people rented for the winter. Nuria stopped moving completely, her hair had stopped whisping in the air and fell to her knees. Her hair was quiet long and she had no intention of cutting it. "We meet again" she muttered to herself.

She walked open to the door and opened it. She found no reason to lock the door, after all the nearest person who would actually know about this house would be about…700 miles away. Nuria walked into the small house, the first room was the living room. Small, yet not too small. The fire place was out, so the cabin was very cold.

The furniture was just as plain as the cabin. They weren't too soft or too uncomfortable, just right. They were a dark green. She looked around the room trying to remember where it was. "Come one where are you?" She muttered as if it could actually hear her. She sighed and got up; it wasn't in the living room. Maybe the kitchen? Nuria turned and entered the kitchen.

It was just how she and her family had left it. It was remotely clean despite all the pots and pans on the counter waiting to be washed. '_Would it really be in here? I mean the only time I ever really hid it in here was when I got grounded.' _Nuria thought to herself. Then again she had gotten grounded a lot mostly for being caught on the roof.

Nuria searched under the pots and pans. No luck, so she went to her room. Her room was fairly simple enough; bed, desk, dresser, closet, T.V., an amp for the violin, and an IPod. It wasn't what was in the room that made her room unique from the other bed rooms, but what the décor looked like. Her bed was Very Goth like, four posts that went up to the ceiling with a Dark red silk drapes on it.

She had quiet large pillows o the bed, the covers were black and had black lace edges. Her bed spread was just the same as her pillows, only the lace was red. Her walls were also a shade of red, it wasn't so dark that it seemed to be always night, but it could very easily be mistaken for puddles of blood. Yep her room was special. "Room sweet room" She muttered.

She looked around the room, no violin in sight. She looked under her bed. "There you are!" she exclaimed. She took out the violin which was black as night itself, the strings were pure white. Nuria also took out the bow which had the same colors. She played her violin just to see if she needed it tuned or not. She played a B flat scale. Nope no tuning needed.

Nuria smiled. This brought back so many memories of when she was younger.

(Flash back)

_Nuria was in the living room, sitting at her grandpa's foot, He was in the chair. "Play string! Play string!" Nuria would say. She was only about 3 years old or so. She would call the violin 'string' because well it's a string instrument. _

_Her grandpa looked down at her with a sweet smile on his face. He picked up the violin and began to play an old, but peppy song. Cole wasn't very interested in the music as Nuria was. No, he was more interested in the candy in His grandmothers' purse that he could steal. _

_Cole reached his hand into the purse, but was gently slapped away. He looked up and saw his grandmother. She wagged her finger and him meaning "Not until after dinner". Cole just crossed his arms and sat back down in his chair. Nuria was mesmerized by the way her grandfather played the violin. He had a firm grip but not so much so it wouldn't make any sound._

_ The song had ended and Grandpa Leo put down the Violin for a moment and slowly stood up. "Would you like to learn to play, my little Nuria?" he asked her sweetly. Nuria nodded her head eagerly. The old man smiled and turned her around. He placed the violin in her hands ad showed her how to hold it in playing position, then handed her the bow and showed her how to hold it. _

_Nuria played the note, which was unknown. It came out s bit scratchy and sharp, but not bad for a beginner. Nuria jumped up and down excitedly, the violin out of playing position and on the coffee table. "I did it I did it!" She said excitedly. Grandpa Leo just smiled, ruffled her hair and said, "That's my girl" _

(End of Flash back)

Nuria smiled as the happiness of that memory flowed back into her heart. Oh, how she missed her family. Maybe they'd gone on a trip without telling her, or maybe they thought I'd follow m brother and sister? Perhaps. Nuria shook her head to clear out her memories. She went in search of her violins case. "Okay, so you're not in the…closet…" she mumbled to herself finally she had found it under her bed, she opened the case, it was covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Guess it's been a while since I've used this" She could never remember one time she was not with her violin. She took the cloth that was just sitting there on her night stand and she began to wipe away all the dust and cobwebs. As she did this more memories came back, like when she had gotten her first violin, her thirteenth birthday.

Once it was clean she placed her violin and bow in the case, packed a few clothes, and a few hundred dollars she had saved up, into a bag that was good for walking long distances, but big enough to hold as many things she needed.

She went to the kitchen packed something to eat and walked to the front door, and looked back. The house was peaceful and quiet. Nuria smiled, picked up the key from a pot that held a small tree. She then closed the door and locked it, slipping the key into her pocket.

Nuria had been walked at least a few 100 miles worth. She could no longer see the old house she had lived in. It was nearing nightfall already. There had been a few travelers that offered her to join them but she po

litely turned them down, since she was on the way to the city and they weren't. A few minutes passed and suddenly there was very little light. Thunder crashed. Nuria looked up, _'the news didn't say anything of a storm' _she thought. Sure enough it started to rain, with thunder and lightning. Nuria looked around and searched for a cave of some sort, or anything that would keep her safe. Finally she looked to her right and saw a cave. She made a dash for it as soon as the rain started pouring down. Once inside she looked back out, lightning covered the sky when it flashed. Nuria set down her pack and sat on the ground.

She grabbed her pack and began shuffling through all the clothes and food and pulled out a lantern with some matches. With one strike the match lit and she lighted the lantern. "Who are you?" a voice growled from the back of the cave, startling Nuria.

She turned around to see what had said that and saw a boy. He looked about the same age as her, if not older. He had black messy hair, which was neither too short nor long. His features reminded her of Johnny Depp. He was rather tall as well, long legs, nothing but muscle. He had no shirt so his chest was showed off, not that Nuria was complaining. In his hands was a very long staff with spikes in them. "A traveler looking for shelter" she said, not trusting him yet with her name.

The boy stood up and lowered his staff so that it was right next to him. He looked at her as though he was studying her. "What's someone like you doing all the way out here?" He asked. "I lived farther out then this" She replied, ignoring his question. So he asked it again. Nuria sighed. "I'm on my way to this city" she said. He sat down next to her. "Why?" he asked. Apparently someone didn't know when to mind his own business. "Why do you want to know?" she asked suspiciously. "Because I was headin' to the city" He said. "and I thought it'd be nice if we could go together…even though we had just met, I can tell I can trust you" He continued. Nuria smiled a little. "What's your name?" He asked. Nuria wasn't sure if she should. "Okay I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" He said making a deal. Nuria nodded. "My name is Steven" He said.

Nuria thought he didn't look like a Steven but some what the name suited him. "I'm Nuria" She said. "Pretty name" he commented, Nuria just smirked. "Now back to my question, why are you going to the city" He asked. Nuria sighed. Perhaps she might as well tell him, then again perhaps not. "I'm going to the city to basically start my life. MY family either all died or abandon me, either way I'm alone, so I decided to instead of wallow in misery to make something of myself" she explained. Steven listened carefully to her, like each word was its own story. "And that's just about it really" she said looking to him.

"So what's your story?" She asked. Steven sighed and looked to the ground. "When I turned fourteen my family died, my parents were dead as were my grandparents. There's a rumor going around where I lived that some of my brothers and sisters actually survived and that they were living in the city. I wanted to see for myself if that rumor was true or not, so I packed my things and left," when he had Finished telling his story he looked back up at her. His mysterious green eyes filled with sadness and hope at the same time. "Well, I would love to join you on the way to the city" She said. "If you don't mind" she continued.

Steven smiled, and when he did Nuria was so glad that the cave was partially dark. She was blushing, she could feel it. _'All right so he's cute'_ she thought to herself. All his teeth were white and straight. It made her wonder if he had ever had braces. "I don't mind" He said, accepting her to join him.

Thunder crashed and Nuria jumped closer to him. "Afraid of a little thunder are we?" He teased. By the way he talked he could very well be from Ireland. Nuria stuck her tongue out at him. Just as she did another crash sounded and she grabbed onto his arm. Steven rolled his eyes and wrapped his strong arms around her and in a soothing voice said "relax Lamb, your fine". '_Apparently my nickname is now lamb' _she thought. She didn't fight his putting his arms around her, she welcomed it. The two fell asleep like that as the storm continued.

Nuria woke up the next morning warm and comfortable. She looked up and saw Steven who was also asleep. "Hey…Steven … wake up" she whispered to him loud enough for him to hear if he were awake. She shook him gently and he woke up. "Huh? Why are we up so early?" He asked. "Better to get a move on while we can, the earlier we start the faster we get there. " Nuria reasoned. Steven stood up as did Nuria. Stevens' stomach growled. "Was that a bear or are you just hungry?" Nuria teased.

Steven smiled and asked "Do you have any food? Or is that your over active imagination?" Nuria took out a box of Maruchan noodles. She tossed it to him and he caught it with ease. "Got any warm water?" He asked. Nuria shook her head. "Just eat it like that; it tastes like chips, salty chips." She said. Steven shrugged and broke the soup into tiny pieces and ate. Nuria did the same. They ate in silence.

Later they picked up their things and were just about to leave the cave when Steven went running back in. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking back at him, her hair tied into a long braid, slightly waving in the light breeze. "My staff!" He called back. "Why?" she asked as he ran back up beside her.

Now that it was daylight she could see that on his handsome face he had a few scars, they were white too. One ran across his left cheek and the other one was across his face not going near either of his pretty green eyes either. "Never know what you might run into out here" Steven said answering her question. Nuria came out of her daydream and turned her attention to him. "Are you ready now or do you need time for make up too?" she teased. Steven laughed and said, "No I think I'm good"

The hours passed by quickly and silently. They had been walking for quite a while. It would surprise Nuria if they were half way to the city. Nuria couldn't help to think of last night  
(Flash back)  
_"There's a rumor going around where I lived that some of my brothers and sisters actually survived and that they were living in the city. I wanted to see for myself if that rumor was true or not, so I packed my things and left,"_

(End flash back)

Nuria looked up at him and almost swooned. Sunlight was shining down on his face in just the right way, making him look sooo much cuter. Steven looked down at her and saw she was staring at him. "You okay??" He asked. Nuria looked away so he couldn't see the blush on her face. "Y-yeah I'm fine" she said, trying not to sound like she's hiding something. "Something's bugging you I can tell" He said in his wonderful Irish accent. "Well I was just wondering…what did you mean when you said that your sisters and brothers may have survived, what did you mean by that?" She asked.

Steven sighed as if he had seen this question coming, just not so soon. "When we were younger, before we were ever in this part of the woods, we were out to the West; we were just sitting out in the yard, when my siblings and I were called inside, they all went ahead while I stayed behind, believe it or not I was quiet the stubborn child." He said while laughing a little. This made Nuria giggle a little bit.

Then he continued, "We were out in our pasture so we were pretty far from the house. Then suddenly they stopped and looked up to the sky, I did the same and saw something falling in the sky. We didn't know what it was so we just stared. The noise was unbearable loud! I covered my ears like I saw my siblings do, but it didn't help.

Then I saw my parents and grandparents trying to get out of the house, more of those little things were falling down from the sky. The suddenly one of them hit the house and all I remember is a flash of light, fire then waking up in the hospital" He said sadly.

Then he continued, "After I had regained full consciousness they told me that my family was dead" he was now finished with his story. Nuria just realized the 'things falling from the sky' were bombs. His house was bombed.

Nuria was about to say she was sorry but Steven put his hand out as if to say 'don't say you're sorry, there's nothing you could have done' Nuria sighed and once again looked up at him.

When she did that it always reminded her he was much taller than she was. "Come on let's get moving" he said with a sad smile. Nuria just then realized that they had stopped walking.

They began walking again with Steven in front and Nuria a step behind him. "So what part of the city are you going to? I'm going to the East, its where they have all the records of people and the hospital. They might know where my siblings are, if they are alive." Steven stated. Nuria looked up to the sky with her eyes filled with hope and said, "I'm also going to the East side, and it's also where they have all the theaters and auditions." "Where will you go if you don't make it?" He asked.

Nuria shrugged. "I don't know, I most likely get a job somewhere else, get an apartment or something and audition next time there's one available. " She said. "You sing?" He asked.

Nuria almost snorted and laughed, her almost snorting made Steven laugh too. "Ah, no. I can't sing a little but It wouldn't get me anywhere. No, I play the violin." Stevens' eyes widened. "Really now?" He asked and Nuria nodded. Nuria had been wondering why the first time he met her he didn't freak out about the fact that she was a demon.

How her mind wandered to this she didn't know but it did. "Can ye play me a song?" He asked. Once again they had stopped walking. "Well I suppose I could…" She said reaching into her pack and taking out the violins case.

Steven stopped her and pulled her over to the shade of a very large tree and sat down. Nuria just shrugged it off and sat her pack down, apparently this was break time. Nuria sat down on a rock that was near Steven and put the case in her lap. She took the Violin out gently, along with the bow and set the case on the grass. Nuria sat up straight; she was on the edge of the rock.

She put the violin into playing position, played a few notes to make sure she was in tune. She then just took a breather and began to play the violin. She played long, slow, slurred notes which were dark and whole, but not horrible in any way. Her playing got faster and much brighter and cheerier. It reminded him of his home back in Ireland.

It reminded him of all the parties his friends had invited him to. Laughter, happiness, joy, it was all there. Steven found himself smiling. He looked up at Nuria and was almost knocked dead. He had already thought Nuria was smart and fairly pretty but this, this blew those thoughts away. Light shimmered down around her. She wasn't wearing the cruddy clothes that she had worn yesterday; she must have changed some time.

Today she was wearing jeans, that seemed to be tight, either that or the pervert in his mind that had been buried a long time ago, decided to make them look tight. She was wearing a shirt similar to the one she had worn the day before but it was different. It was a light red with the hem of the shirt having blue lace on it.

The straps weren't just simple straps they were simply lace themselves. The colors of the shirt matched her pretty eyes. Her hair was lightly flowing in the breeze, the ends of her hair slightly unraveling themselves from the braid.

By the time Steven had come out of his happy daydream Nuria had stopped playing. She relaxed and scooted more onto the rock so she wouldn't fall off. "That was beautiful" He said.

She blushed, smiled the shrugged. "That wasn't anything, just random notes." Steven just shook his head. "So what are your talents?" she asked. "What do you do? Study medicine? Study dead bodies? Boxer?" She guessed. Steven smirked. No way he was gonna tell her that he was a writer. It didn't seem to him that men couldn't become writers, unless they were gay, which was wrong and he knew it.

His brain was just programmed that way. "Well, tell me!" she pleased impatiently. Steven laughed, here he thought she was so mature like, but here she was acting like an impatient little girl who wanted her doll back from her brother. "I'm a writer, well I was. While I was younger and thought all my siblings were dead I wrote stories, and if I felt like it even poems, mostly about the love I never had from any one besides family and friends, or about the sadness I felt when my family died."

* * *

Me: well there's your new chapter...for Nuria's story…hope you like it an PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review


	2. eirny

Steven sighed. Nuria sat down next to him. "What were your stories about?" She asked, leaning against the tree's trunk. Steven thought for a moment before answering. "Mostly about… I hate to admit it but, love stories" He said almost embarrassed.

Nuria smiled. She loved to read mushy gushy love stories, but it wasn't the ending the got her. It was the characters, how passionately they loved each other or hated each other at first but loved each other in the end. "There's nothing wrong with a man typing up love stories, just matters what they contain. Like Porn and all that." She said.

Steven shook his head. "No! No! Nothing like that, just your regular love story." He said. Nuria silently sighed in relief. She did not want to be around a perverted man, they most of the time could be nothing but trouble. "Well as I was saying, there is nothing wrong with a man writing love stories, many men do write love stories" She said.

Steven, on the other hand, looked uncertain. "Don't look so confused, you'll be practicing for frown lines" Nuria joked. Steven smirked. "Well Missssster Steven, are we gonna stay here all day? Or are we gonna get moving before sundown?" She asked. Steven looked up at the sky. Not a grey cloud in sight. "Why don't we stay here? It's nice here, and I don't think my legs are gonna be moving any time today" He said laughing. His legs had fallen victim to falling asleep, and it as not so easy to wake them.

They were both tired, so rest was good. Very good. They only had a about 301 miles left to go, by the way they were going, they'd most likely get to the city by tomorrow. '_That means, no more Nuria…she'll get on with her life, but...I don't want to leave her, I…I've gotten so used to her being around. I don't wanna take the chance of never seeing her again.'_ He thought.

He turned over, the sun may have still been up when Nuria was playing, but somehow it was now dusk. Now how the time had passed so quickly he'll never know, but what he did know was that, if Nuria was going to the city, they'd live close by if he had a say in it.

Which fortunately he did. Sometime during the night the two where joined. Sleeping next to each other, Stevens arms wrapped around her, Nuria snuggling close to him. The two looked much more peaceful in each other's arms. The night went by without any disturbances.

The next morning was peaceful, the wind blowing gently making Nuria's hair sway a little. In the shade the weather was fairly cold, but in the sun it was rather warm. Nuria's eyes opened slowly.

She took in a deep breath and sighed. At some point in the night she had rolled over onto her side so that her back was to Steven. She suddenly noticed that there was a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

Nuria turned her head back slightly so that she could see who was behind her, she might have been the only one she knew of here with Steven but you never know. Sure enough she saw his messy black hair, messier now than usual since it was now bed head, well more like grass head. Nuria smiled and put her left hand o his messy black hair, lightly patting his head, and hopefully not waking up.

A few seconds later a small snore sounded, startling Nuria. Nuria slowly sat up and slowly slid Steven's arms off her waist. She then walked over to her pack and shuffled through looking for her cell phone. Sure she may have lived in the forest where her parents were always working on something, but she still had one just in case.

She had gotten it on her very rare family trips to the city, to pick up things like medicine for colds, getting Grandpa Leo's Katana back from the cleaners, ECT. Nuria had always wondered what Grandpa Leo used the Katana for; there really wasn't anything that bugged them besides the random little trio of skunks that passed every summer. Perhaps for any wild demon that came trespassing on their property. It wasn't unusual. This thought brought up once again a flash back.

(Flash back)

_Nuria was now about five years old now, she was now old enough to play the violin without having help from Grandpa Leo, and could play it whenever she wanted. She was in the house at the time, and it was in that rainy part of the summer the woods, where it wasn't too hot or too cold. _

_The Sky wasn't gloomy and dark, or bright and blinding, just in between it, like one of those bland Sundays. She stood up, wobbling a bit. She may have been five years old and knew how to walk but she had no balance, she had a habit of tripping over flat surfaces and every time she'd trip she'd say in her cute little voice "It takes talent to do that!" she made her way over to the front to the front door, which also had a screen door. _

_Nuria looked out the screen door, her tiny fingers clutching the screen door tightly. She started looking for her grandpa, she was getting bored and she needed someone to be with. No way would she play with her brother. He was annoying, stinky, and well a BOY! And boys were well...covered in cooties! She turned her head to the right and saw a person standing there. I_

_t looked like a girl, or…maybe it was a guy with really long hair. The person's hair was dark and covering their face. She had very pale skin, it was almost like snow. Her clothes were a fairly simple color; black. _

_She wore some very heavy combat boots along with some black pants which seemed to fit her with the black studded belt she wore. Her shirt was of course also black and slightly tight around her waist. The shirt had no sleeves at all. When Nuria had quit analyzing the person's clothes she looked up at their face. Their gaze slowly met Nuria's. Nuria's eyes widened. Black. _

_That's all there was. The person's eyes were pure black. Now that she saw the person's face Nuria could tell the person was a woman. Just as their gaze met the person took a step forward. As Nuria was just about to do the same she was pulled back into the house and the door closed in front of the screen door. Nuria could no longer see the person that was there. All that Nuria heard was a loud screech come from outside._

_(End flash back)_

"Lamb? Laammb??" A voice brought her back to her senses. "What?" Nuria said, sounding like she just woke up. "Are you all right? You were staring at your phone" He said almost worried.

Nuria shook her head to clear the blurriness of morning out a little bit and smiled. "I'm fine but I'm glad you care if I'm okay or not" she said. Steven blushed slightly and said, "Just as a sheepherder watches over his sheep".

Nuria shrugged and said, "I was looking for my cell phone, I was seeing if I could get any service or …whatever it's called I forget" She said. "Why?" He asked. "Well if I get service it's a good chance we're close to the city" she simply smiled at him. Sure they could just think of all the miles they had traveled but as the days passed it started to get more difficult, since it was hard to remember.

As they traveled it started to rain again. "Why aren't the weather people ever right? They said _light _showers not, heavy, flooding rain!" The rain was pouring down hard.

They would have stopped to wait out the rain, if they were like a day or two into their trip. But they were running out of time. By the way the storms were appearing it'd be getting close to rain season, either that or a very bad flood.

The rivers were rising at an alarming rate. Soon the whole forest would very likely be covered in water. Nuria was soaked to the bone, shivering slightly, as was Steven. They were practically running towards the city. They had finally come close enough to at least see a few of the suburb houses. "Any ideas where the nearest hotel would be?" Steve asked. "Not the slightest clue, but we'll be good, just stay at one of these houses." Nuria said. "Are you sure they'd let us stay?" Steven asked cautiously.

Nuria sneezed then said. "No, but it's better to try then to have never tired at all…and if they won't let us stay then they could gives us directions to the nearest hotel" She reasoned. "Well let's just get there before you get a cold" He said.

They ran even faster, their clothes sticking close to their skin, making it uncomfortable to run. Nuria ran up the steps to the first house. It was fairly dull grey color, matching the clouds color. The house was not too big or too small like many suburb houses. Nuria knocked on the door. Now that she was standing still she could feel that she was shivering.

The door opened and a woman that looked about maybe in her late twenties. She had long brunette curled hair that went to her shoulders. She had a very thin body, if Nuria had known her well enough she'd drag her down to the nearest fast food restaurant and then make her eat everything they had.

Behind the woman she saw that there were a lot of people in just that one room. It didn't look like a party or a meeting; it was too big to be a meeting. '_All these people must have come from the woods…because of all the rain storms that were "predicted" 'Nuria_ thought. "Can I help you?" she asked. Her voice sweet and soft, you could hear her all the same though. Nuria's eyes lay on the room behind the women…she still saw all the people so she wasn't hallucinating. "Miss?" Nuria was pulled away from her thoughts as the woman tried to get her attention. "D-do you know where the nearest hotel is?" Nuria asked she was shivering; it was starting to hurt the lower part of her back.

The woman stepped back and closed the door. "Fine then" Nuria muttered about to leave when the door opened wide. "No, but you can stay here" She said. '_WHAT?! You mean to tell me there's_ _more room in that cramped house?!_' Nuria thought. But when the door opened wide she saw that the people that had once been there were now gone.

By force of habit she shook the water off her like a cat would, soaking Steven even more. "Thanks" Steven said sarcastically to Nuria. Nuria just smiled at him and turned back to the woman. "Thank you" Nuria said. She was much too cold to argue with modesty. The woman led them into the room and told them to wait while she got them some towels. Nuria looked around the room.

Where had all the people gone? Was she losing it? Hallucinating because of the cold? Nuria's eyes wandered around the room. The room had that earthy feeling to it, as if you could touch anything and you could feel one with the Earth.

The room was painted an evergreen color, and it even smelled like pine too. The floor was a dark wood color, most likely made from wood. The furniture was either a darker version of the pine green or had that brown wood color. Nuria saw this small little box that had cravings into it that reminded her of wild flowers. Then there was a metal box next to it.

It had only one button on it. '_Can't resist…must…push…button'_ Nuria pressed her finger to the black button and suddenly all the people that she had once seen in the room appeared again. Nuria pushed the button again and they vanished. Nuria smirked. "Well that's one way to keep out the home wreckers" She mumbled to herself. The box next to it opened up and started playing a pretty song that reminded Nuria of those little Christmas movies she used to watch; right when the person went to sleep or so.

Of course it wasn't Christmas music at all, which she was grateful for. When it came around Christmas time it was okay if they played Christmas songs every once in a while but after you hear it in every store, every T.V. commercial, every where you went; well it gets annoying.

Nuria was pulled away from her thoughts when a blanket was put over her head. "Sorry I don't have anything bigger then a bath towel but anything else is in the wash and soaking wet already" The woman said. "Thank you Mrs.…." Nuria just realized that she had no idea what the woman name was.

The woman laughed and said "Sorry I forgot all about introductions, my name is Eirný, Eirný Hakon"  
Nuria smiled. "Thank you Miss-"Nuria began but Eirný waved her hand. "Feel free to just call me Eirný" She said. "Thank you Eirný" Nuria said.

Eirný shook her head and said," Nah, no trouble, no thanking needed. I have two spare rooms upstairs" she pointed to the stair way which went on the to rest of the house. "The bathroom is down the hall" She once pointed to the left of the stairs to a wooden door. "And the kitchens over there" She said pointing to the right of the stairs. "If you need anything just give me a call, a yell or scream, which ever you prefer" Eirný said, laughing slightly. "I'll be in my study, I have some things to take care of" She smiled, warm and bright, and walked to the door that was right by the stairs and, leaving it open.

Nuria sat on the floor of the tub, letting the warm water hit her back; her clothes on the floor by the door, which was locked.

Nuria sighed. '_I'm at a complete strangers house, and yet she welcomes us with open arms, it's rare to find anyone who would do that. If I my family was still at home, and had someone come up to our door, mother would turn them back to the street, since there weren't any hotels nearby' _Nuria thought to herself.

The bathroom was fairly decent, in fact it sort of reminded her of home, and the walls were a blinding white. The floor was a creamy very light red color, almost beige. Nuria changed her position so that she sat on her knees. She was beginning to feel home sick. But what could she go back to? An empty house with no family? Just herself? Nuria sighed.

She missed her family dearly. How could they just abandon her? How could they? Sure at first Nuria didn't care but then again she hadn't left home just then. She even missed Cole. Nuria sighed and finished her shower, thinking of her family.

(15 minutes later)

Nuria stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in her black shorts and black shirt with red lettering, which said "Whoever said nothing is impossible never tried slamming a revolving door..." and on the back it said "If ya can't beat 'em, join ' ya can't join 'em, bribe ' ya can't bribe 'em, blackmail 'em. If ya can't blackmail 'em, kill 'em. If ya can't kill 'em, you're screwed" Nuria was holding her backpack which was soaked, but luckily the water didn't reach anything on the inside.

"You can use the shower now Steven" She said shaking her wet head, making the little droplets of water in her hair fall down to the floor. Steven nodded then ran into the bathroom.

Nuria looked around the room. '_Which way was it to the guest bedrooms?' _she thought. Nuria went into the study and was blown away. There were more books in here than in a city library, which is a lot.

On the outside of the house, I didn't look like it could hold as near many books, maybe a few shelves of books but this was beyond a few shelves, The room had about 3 levels worth of books! There right in the middle of the room was a desk, with paper work and a small but functional laptop. Behind the desk working was Eirný. "Wow" Nuria whispered. "this place is huge" Nuria walked up to the desk. "How can so many books fit in this room, there's enough books for 3 levels, but there's only two levels to this house" Nuria said. Eirný smirked.

Nuria's tail swished behind her, her cat ears perked up. "Not everything is what it seems Nuria, I thought you of all people would know that" She said, pointing to the top of her head and smiling at her. Nuria was confused. '_What is she talking about...can she see my demon side? Why is she pointing at her own head?' _"Can you see them?" Nuria asked.

Eirný smiled. "If you mean your demon side then yes, it's kind of hard not to notice. If you hadn't figured it out already, I am a witch Nuria, and witches can see Demons, like your little friend Steven out there, He's a demon." She said_. 'Maybe that's why he hasn't said anything' Nuria_ thought. As if reading Nuria's previous thoughts she walked Nuria to the stairs and pointed to the first door on the left and said, "that's one of the guest rooms, again if you need me don't be afraid to shout" and with that she went back into the study and this time closed the door.

Nuria Walked up the stairs and into the room. The room smelled of cherries, the smell wasn't too sweet or to bitter, just right. The room was a dark purple and had a bed against the wall, which was already set up. The bed was fairly plain, the mattress was black and the bed posts which held it up where black as well.

The floor was a dull dark grey that could pass as a different shade of black. Nuria crawled into the bed, apparently it wasn't just a mattress it was a mattress with sheets, just no pillows. Nuria set her bad on the bed and laid her head on it, using it for a pillow and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing it. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	3. auditions

Steven woke up the next morning, in a safe warm bed, light shinning in through the windows. Now this would have been a nice day to wake up to, if the light wasn't in his eyes. He sighed, and turned over so he could swing his legs out of bed but instead he fell and hit the end table. Steven groaned, then after a few minutes he stood up.

He sighed. "Well, you know it's gonna be a bad day when you fall out of bed and miss the floor" He said to himself. Steven walked up to his bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a simple black T-shirt. As he dressed the thoughts that had plagued him the day before had come back. Should he let himself be known as a demon? Or should he just keep it a secret and let Nuria ask, if she ever does…then again it would help if he had taken off that amulet that let him look as ordinary as the next human.

He took off the amulet, which was always hidden under his shirt. He kept it hidden well. It was a simple blue crystal like rock with a soft grey metal twisting around it. It glowed slightly, at least to Steven it did.

Steven sighed, and took the necklace off of him, and set it on the evil end table. He then looked up onto the table that was discarded to one of the four walls; forgotten, there was a dusty old mirror attached to it. He strode over to the mirror, dusted it off with the end of his T-shirt and looked into the mirror.

Sure enough he saw his black cat like ears on the top of his head; he turned behind him and saw his tail as well. Steven felt a bit odd without the amulet on since he hadn't taken it off since he was six years old or so. Satisfied, he walked out the door.

Nuria walked up to the theater, violin in hand. She sighed, excited; today was the day, the day of the auditions. Nuria smiled and walked into the theater, head held high, and proud.

Once inside Nuria was almost in love with the place. The stage was empty, so she must have been early. There was a table with three chairs, with a white clothe draped over them. 'Must be where the judges sit' she thought. Nuria looked to where all the chairs where. They looked soft and comfortable to sit in, for about 20 minutes; any longer and you'd have a sore butt. Nuria hear soft voices from behind the curtain. Figuring it was where the other contestants were, she went back stage.

(Later that night)

Nuria walked down the streets. She could not believe they had rejected her even before she had made it half way to through the song, only because the auditions were for music by famous people like Mozart, not songs created by the artists themselves. They even had the nerve to hand her a list of songs she should play, as if she didn't know any of them already!

They had also told her that just for her, they'd extend the auditions one month more to practice since they thought that she had talent. Nuria sighed as she turned a corner. She heard footsteps behind her. She didn't trust people that were in the city, that's where all the robberies were, rapes, missing people, and of course the preps with a few minor Goths.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinct kicking in, she turned around, and since the only object she had in her punching hand was the violin bow she decided she'd use her violin bow and beat it against the persons head. "HEY-hey!! Nuria stop! It's me Steven!" He shouted.

Nuria stopped beating him with the stick, which luckily wasn't bent. Steven looked down at her, hands in a position so that if she decided to hit him again he could at least try to block it. "Steven? Oh I'm sorry! I thought you were some creep!" she said hugging him.

He sighed and hugged her back. He could already tell what mood she was in, how she felt about certain things, heck even her fave band. "Something tells me things didn't go very well at the auditions." He said, almost questioning. Nuria, still hugging Steven with her head on his chest, nodded. He patted her head and smiled. "Don't worry lamb, you'll get it next time" He said. At the same time they both let go of each other. Bow and violin in hand, Nuria followed Steven home.

(Back at home)

Steven entered the house first, Nuria coming up the front porch steps. Eirný came out of her office. "So? How did the auditions go?" Eirný asked. "I didn't get in" Nuria said shamefully. Eirný sighed and patted her on the back. "They never really could tell from god talent if it bit em' in the-"  
"I don't think encouraging her is going to help" Steven said.

Eirný put on a face of mock hurt. "Well then! Interrupt my sentence why don't you?!" she giggled. Steven shook his head and hung up his coat. Nuria sighed and placed her violin and her slightly bent bow down on the end table by the couch and slumped down on to it. "I'm a failure, a complete and utter failure!" she cried.

Steven, who was standing behind her…and the couch, put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Now stop that! You are not a failure! Lamb, you're a good player, better than good you're a wonderful player, the only flawed thing is, is your so called judges" He said, lightly rubbing her shoulders. Nuria sighed. If she weren't so torn up about not getting the part, she would have noticed Stevens's actions.

She sighed, and then asked him if he meant it. "Aye, I do" he said. Nuria stood up and hugged him; "thank you" was all she said. Eirný just kept smiling like a lunatic. "What'd ya get glue in your mouth?" Nuria asked. "Nothing, nothing" she said. Nuria decided that she was too upset to deal with a happy Eirný so she picked up her bow, violin and walked up the stairs to her room.

Eirný watched Nuria walk up the stairs. As soon as she heard the door gently shut she turned to Steven with a wicked grin on her face. "You like her" she simply said. Steven turned red. 'Ah well, no use lying to her, she knows' he thought. "Aye that I do. What's yer point? "He asked.  
"Why don't you tell her?" she asked. Now that was a different story. It was one thing to say it to a complete stranger you randomly decided to talk to…but telling that to the person you care about…that was something he just couldn't do. "I can't"  


* * *

Me: well there's your chapter. I know fairly short compared to the others. I really wish people would review this. Aw well review!


	4. New discoveries

"Why not?" Eirný asked him. Steven gave her an annoyed look. "Let's see, I meet her by chance in some cave-"  
"Wait you two meet in a cave? Scandalous!" Eirný cheered. Steven glared at her. "That's not the point! Nothing even happened either! As I was saying, we met in a cave, in which nothing happened, and we came to the city together. I just met her and you already want me to ask her out! Hardly, I wouldn't even have the guts to ask her any way, I'd rather know her a bit more before even think about asking her that" he explained. Eirný shook her head. "Silly, silly boy." With that she took off to her own bedroom. Steven looked at the clock. Ten fifteen, boy time sure does fly. Steven walked up to his own room and collapsed on the chair. At least this time he made it to the chair and not the end table. He sighed, Eirný was right, he did like her.

At around midnight Nuria woke up for the third time that night. She groaned. Why was it that one of the best nights to get sleep…she couldn't? Nuria sat up, and looked around to find her clock. "Clock….clock…where did stupid annoying alarm maker clock go?" she said to herself. She looked around until she saw blaring red numbers saying it was midnight. Nuria flopped back down on the bed trying to find a comfortable position. Then her stomach growled. "Great." She muttered. A moment passed and then she kicked off the covers and stumbled to her feet. She outstretched her arms in case anything was in front of her. When she reached the door she felt around for the door handle. She opened the door once she found it. The hall was pitch black, Nuria took a few steps forward then stumbled down a few stairs before finding the railing.  
"Darn stairs don't work right" she muttered.

She walked into a room and turned on the light. The kitchen, she'd finally made it. She walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Hmm….frozen chicken….mm edible but unappealing…frozen apples…hmm might lose a tooth with that…hmm…human arm? Or is that bread? Grrr there's nothing here" she sighed as the fridge door closed. She turned around running straight into something, at which she squeaked.  
"So not only do you give me a headache, you have to screech in my ear" the voice said.  
"Well that's what you get for sneaking up on me for the second time, couldn't sleep Steven?" She asked. Steven shook his head. "No I couldn't, I'm going over to the hospital tomorrow, they agreed to let me see the records" He said. "That's good news, bet ya can't wait to get there" she said. "Well that's obviously the reason why I'm...oh I don't know awake instead of asleep like I should be" Nuria shook her head" all right all right I know I'm stating the obvious...its late and night and there's nothing edible… so...stating the obvious makes up for it!" Steven shook his head. "No it doesn't, making pancakes does" He grinned. "It's too early for pancakes" She said. "But it's the perfect time to raid the fridge?" "Exactly". Steven shook his head. "Go back to bed Steven your gonna need a lot of attention span to get through all those files, unfortunately lack of sleep doesn't help that" Nuria said, settling for the frozen chicken in the fridge. "I know, I know" He sighed. "DO you have anything that can help get me to sleep?"  
"Well you could always try milk and honey mixed, tastes pretty good" she said taking out some milk from the fridge and taking the honey out from the cabinet. She first poured the honey into a small tiny bowl and set it in the microwave. Thirty seconds later she took out the now melted honey and put the milk into a slightly bigger cup warming it, taking it out, again thirty seconds later, poured them into a cup and stirred. Steven just sat at one of the chairs by the counter.

Nuria took out the spoon and slid the class over to him, not spilling a drop. "Don't forget my tip" she joked. Steven smirked taking the glass in hand and walking back up the stairs.

Steven walked down the side walk, head bowed low, so he could only see the side walk, his feet, and those of others around him. Today's the day he would go to the hospital, in search of his siblings. Hope filled him, but also doubt of never really seeing what's left of his family.

"NURIA!" _'Don't wake up...ignore the tiny voice…ignore it…don't no, no, NO!'  
_"WHAT?" she cried in an annoyed tired voice. Footsteps came pounding up the stairs.  
_'Why…why did she have to get up so early'_ Nuria opened one eye. '_Okay noon isn't so early'_  
The door slammed open making Nuria hide in the covers. The covers were thrown off making Nuria shiver, and thank heaven she was in PJ pants and a random shirt instead of her over sized shirt. "I need you to get something for me"  
"Can't you do it yourself? I'm kinda busy here"  
"Doing what?"  
"Sleeping"  
"that's not being busy its being lazy, get off your butt and help me!"  
"Why can't you do it yourself?"  
"Because I'm going to be working"  
"You suddenly have a Job? How old are you anyway?" Nuria asked.  
"Well is not all of a sudden, I've had to wait a while for this job, and as to your question I'm 27" she answered  
"And what is this, so called job?"  
" A book store that right now should be very crowded with people waiting for me to open" Eirný grabbed Nuria's hand hoisting her so that she was sitting up. Nuria sighed annoyed.

"What do you want me to get?" Eirný hugged her squealing making Nuria cringe.  
"Well the fridge is empty, so we need more food, just choose anything I don't care it's your week!" She said as she let go. "My week?" she questioned if this would be dangerous or not.  
"Yeah your week, you get to choose all the food we eat until well we run out, then its Stevens turn" Nuria still looked confused. "Okay, let's say you picked… Chinese foods or at least the ingredients needed for Chinese then we'd have to eat that for a while right? Right. So once all that's been used, then its Stevens turn to pick it out, it's a little agreement I thought would work, so we wouldn't bicker over food" She explained. "Smart idea, so...i just go shopping basically"  
"Basically"  
"Fine" she sighed.  
"Great! See ya later!" and with that Eirný took off out the room, footsteps clomping down the stairs. Nuria sighed, tossing some of her black bed head hair out of her face. She stood up stumbling out of her bed, face planting into the closet door. "So not prepared for this" she muttered peeling herself off the wall.

Trees bent and swayed slightly as Nuria walked the path of the city. The air was cold and harsh, making her long hair feel frozen, blue shirt blowing every which way except up, and her feet bare. 'Ooh why'd I have to go hippy style today?' she turned right, almost running into a pair of boys. One had dusty blonde hair, green eyes and pale skin; the other had dark black hair, brown eyes and a dark tan. They ran around Nuria shouting back "watch where you're going hobo!" Nuria spun around to give that twerp a piece of her mind. But they were already across the busy street. "Brats" she muttered continuing her pace. Nuria kept her eyes focused on the ground concentrating on getting to the store instead of how cold her feet were. When she looked up she found herself staring down a spiraling staircase. 'Hmm…walk down...or take the rail?' she felt the rail; it was sturdy enough, considering her weight. She sat herself down on the rail and gave herself a slight push. She went flying down immediately, it was almost like someone had polished it, making it seem more like a spiraling rollercoaster ride then just sliding down the stairs. Nuria couldn't help herself; she whooped and screamed with excitement.

It only took a few minutes to reach the ending. She stopped at the bar and jumped down wobbling a bit. The room was cold and damp, reeked of mold, but it didn't bug her too much. Nuria looked straight ahead and saw a wooden door. 'Should I open it? Will I find some dead guy there? Poetry books? Gothic wedding dress?' she pondered all of this while stepping to the door. The Handle was made of metal, cold and partially wet. Nuria pushed on it slightly and the door just opened wide.

This was not what she expected at all. Neither dead bodies nor a gothic wedding dress. "Oh…my…gosh…"


End file.
